


【翻译】绞刑树

by minisparrow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R.R.Martin, Game of Thrones(TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, 中文翻译, 詹美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisparrow/pseuds/minisparrow
Summary: 军队驻扎在铜分树村的第三天，临近午夜时分，那人骑着马来了。与原作不同的是，来人并不是布蕾妮。
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】绞刑树

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hanging Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/611614) by Aviss. 



> （原作者的话）我也不知道这个故事的灵感从哪儿来的。我很喜欢石心夫人的人物弧光，非常想知道她后来的命运，于是我突然就想到了这个。假设布蕾妮并没有叫出“剑”，故事会怎么发展呢。我可能把她的处境设置得太凄凉了，抱歉。

军队驻扎在铜分树村的第三天，临近午夜时分，那人骑着马来了。  
詹姆能感觉到士兵们的躁动，他们已做好了回君临的准备。就眼下纷乱的世道而言，河间地已经平静得不能再平静了，而他的国王需要指引，那是国王无法从他母亲那里得到的东西。如果她还活着的话。自从詹姆烧了那封信后再没听到过一点儿她的消息。他不知道瑟曦是不是已经接受了审判，也不知道那将如何收场，他惊讶地发现他并不那么在乎。  
至少这一次让她自己面对她酿成的苦果吧。既然她不需要他的时候甚至不肯让他待在她身边，那他现在为什么要去救她？让她去求她那些骑士好了，他这个上了年纪的残废可不堪重任。  
“大人，”他派在村中值守的哨兵进来对他说：“这个人骑着马来，说他有话对您讲。他带着这个。”  
那人出示了剑，詹姆惊愕地看向他。  
那是密尔的索罗斯，或者说是詹姆记忆中那个红袍僧的影子。他不再是个肉鼓鼓的胖子，皱褶和泥点布满了他的秃头，岁月在他脸上刻出忧心和悲哀的纹理。他依然留着胡须，却已成了脏乎乎的一团。索罗斯穿着一身破烂，与那把剑极不相称，正是它让詹姆立刻站了起来。无论何时何地他都会一眼认出这把剑柄雕成金狮子镶着红宝石的剑，正如他会一眼认出那个本应佩着这把剑的妞儿。詹姆感到自己的胃都缩紧了，这把剑怎么会落到索罗斯手里？如果他把这把剑交给了别人，那么无论它被卖掉甚至被用来付酒账、抵嫖资，他都不会觉得奇怪，然而布蕾妮不会那么做，她太正直也太诚实，绝不会轻易交出她的剑，绝不是自愿的。  
还没意识到自己要做什么，詹姆已拔出了他的剑，剑尖指向索罗斯的咽喉。自从他跟伊林·派恩练剑以来，他的左手已经比以前稳了许多。“密尔的索罗斯，你真是带来了一把好剑。你从哪里弄到它的？”他问，那是他从未从自己口中听到过的声音，比绝境长城还要冰冷，比他手中的剑更有杀机。  
他看到索罗斯脸上的惊讶，他的嘴角微微上扬。“詹姆爵士，”索罗斯说，连他的声音都苍老了许多，好像他离开宫廷之后不止过了这几年。“我不跟你兜圈子。我在火中看到了，光之王已经很久没有像这样为我指明道路了，我看到我们错得多厉害。我看到我必须来这里，必须把这把剑带给你，而你必须跟我去阻止石心夫人。无旗兄弟会抓住了塔斯的布蕾妮和她的随从，这把剑就是这么来的。”  
无旗兄弟会抓住了布蕾妮？有一瞬间，詹姆忘记了呼吸。无旗兄弟会一度以骑士自居，可如今他们不比匪徒和杀人犯好多少，只要抓住兰尼斯特和弗雷的士兵，他们就把人吊死。他们会对一个带着兰尼斯特的剑的女人做出什么事呢？他想起他和布蕾妮在河边看到的那些被吊死的女人们，她们跟狮子睡觉，罪行如是写道。布蕾妮没有跟狮子睡过觉，可她的罪更重，弑君者亲手把他的剑给了她。  
他真想把剑插进索罗斯的喉咙，然而他忍住了。死掉的索罗斯对他毫无用处。“她还活着吗？”他问，不愿去想有时囚禁反而比死更糟。尤其对一个女人来说。  
“我离开的时候她还活着，我用了一天骑到这里。”索罗斯说，詹姆放下了剑，却没还剑入鞘。  
至少眼下，索罗斯还不用死。  
他让哨兵将他的军官召来。“把你知道的一切都说出来，”他沉声威吓。  
索罗斯照做了，他指出岩洞的方位，告诉詹姆他们有多少人多少武器。已是午夜，一些士兵嘟囔着太晚了，然而詹姆还是带着四十个精兵和一名学士骑马出发了。他们，至少是他们中的绝大多数，为即将剿灭无旗兄弟会而激动不已。他们都见过树上摇晃着的红袍包裹的尸体，甚至认识他们，乐于为他们报仇。这也许是个陷阱，但既然索罗斯带来了守誓剑，詹姆就不在乎。  
他没有时间去想这是因为什么。  
一路顺畅。索罗斯的马被跟詹姆的马系在一起，以免他半路逃走。然而詹姆并不觉得他会这样做，密尔的索罗斯是劳勃的酒友，他是个粗野的酒鬼，却不是一个懦夫。此刻与他同行的人跟那个和气的酒鬼相去甚远，战争已将他磨砺得眼神忧虑、瘦骨嶙峋。  
“你是他们的首领，却出卖他们？”詹姆迅速地扫了索罗斯一眼。索罗斯摇摇晃晃地坐在马鞍上，仿佛他不止赶了一天的路，已精疲力竭。然而詹姆并不想同情他。他们抓住了妞儿，也许她已经死了。  
他不该让她一个人上路，他那时到底在想些什么？他觉得她待在君临不安全，他姐姐在乔佛里死后怒气冲天，她绝不可能安全。他觉得她那么固执一定会为他们俩找回珊莎。  
詹姆想像以前那样为她祈求神的保护，然而就算诸神能听见他的祷告，也已经太晚了。  
“我在火中看到了，有个地方需要你们俩。”索罗斯以他一贯的狂热的口吻说着，嗓音沙哑低沉，低到如果詹姆不集中注意就听不清他在说什么。他断断续续地说：“贝里不该吻她，他该把她丢在那里。有些人不配得到生命之吻，何况她死了那么久。”有流言说红袍僧用吻将死人复活，贝里·唐德利恩就是那样得到了不死之身。可即使有索罗斯和贝里领导，有不死之身和巫术的传说，无旗兄弟会依然不足为患。直到石心夫人出现。如今人们惊恐地传诵着她的名号，说她是多么热衷把人吊死。现在布蕾妮落到了她手里。詹姆绷紧了下巴，让索罗斯继续说下去。“她回来的时候我就觉得不对劲了，可我没法阻止她，贝里把他的命给了她，而光之王已经很久没有给我启示了。我失去了信仰，接着我失去了兄弟会的领导权，她是那么渴望复仇。”他用忧郁的眼睛看着詹姆。“公正。我怀念公正。那感觉多好啊。可自从贝里把她带回来，我再也没有尝到过了。”  
“如果石心夫人真那么残酷，”詹姆小心地问。“为什么布蕾妮小姐还活着？”既然他们把所有人都杀了，没有理由留她一命。  
索罗斯痛苦地望着詹姆。“那不是出于仁慈。”仿佛觉得羞愧，他垂下了眼睛。“我们抓住布蕾妮小姐的时候，她受了伤发着烧。兄弟们对她很粗暴，她在高烧中一直叫着你的名字，又带着一把兰尼斯特的剑。他们叫她弑君者的婊子。”这外号让詹姆觉得自己像被人在肚子上打了一拳，然而对于人们的残忍他并不惊讶。他记得红罗兰是如何倒在熊坑中的，那骨头碎裂的声音和沾满鲜血的脸让他多么满足，詹姆不禁在想，如果他给索罗斯一拳，不知他摔下马时是否也会发出那样美妙的声音。然而她的外号不是他取的，而他还在继续往下说。“石心夫人对她的称呼更糟，她叫她背誓者，丝毫不肯听她辩解。布蕾妮小姐说她坚守着誓词，你也一样，她在替你们俩履行誓言。”  
詹姆终于领悟过来，他感到胃里一阵翻涌。“你们把凯特琳夫人带了回来？”他压低声音，以免被他的士兵听见。这太荒唐了，然而他心里明白这是真的。“你们疯了吗？”  
“我让他不要这么做，但他不听我的。”索罗斯忧伤地说。他失去了他的朋友，詹姆可没空关心他们。凯特琳·史塔克，想到她成了石心夫人他感觉有些别扭。她报复兰尼斯特和弗雷当然是因为他们残忍地屠杀了她的家人。可她抓了妞儿？他还记得当她听到她的死讯时，她怎样悲伤，她怎样为凯特琳·史塔克和她的儿子哭泣，她怎样拒绝停止寻找珊莎，即使已无人执有她的誓约。  
“她对布蕾妮小姐做了什么？”他问，却害怕答案。  
“她让她选，剑还是绞索。是奉上你的头颅还是留下她和她伙伴们的性命。”詹姆闭上了眼睛。该死的妞儿，她本该不顾一切地选剑。他并不值得她付出生命。“布蕾妮小姐拒绝选择，于是被套上了绞索。”  
他锐利地盯着索罗斯。“你说她还活着。”如果他撒了谎，他现在就拔剑。他们已得到了足够的信息，自己也能找到岩洞。  
“是的，可我也说过那不是出于仁慈。你的布蕾妮小姐已经为你上过好几次绞架了，每次她快不行了他们就把她放下来，第二天石心夫人又会让她再选一次。”  
詹姆感到一阵恐惧油然而生，他恶心得几乎要在马上弯下身子。他想起他和妞儿一起被勇士团俘虏时，他们曾经想要强上妞儿，他以为那就是最糟的状况。他的想象力总是不够。她忍受那样的痛苦只为救他？他不值得她那样做，没人值得她那样做。“你最好祈祷你的火神让她活着，不然他会后悔把你送来。”  
索罗斯点了点头，仿佛已预见到詹姆的反应。詹姆催马向前，迫使队伍加速行进。  
如果有人想抱怨，只要看一眼他的脸就会管住他们的舌头。  
***  
黄昏之前他们赶到了岩洞。  
索罗斯告诉他们岩洞外有哨兵，詹姆派了两个人去解决他们，其余人下马，将洞穴的出口团团围住。如果索罗斯说的是真的，洞穴里空间狭小，可不便腾挪。当务之急是杀死石心夫人和找到布蕾妮，其他的事詹姆并不放在心上。如果有无旗兄弟会的人被误杀那只能说他们命该如此。  
“里面有女人，”詹姆下达命令时索罗斯说。“叫你的士兵别伤害她们。”  
“布蕾妮被吊起来的时候这些女人做了什么？”詹姆反驳，然而他还是告诫他的士兵只在必要时才下杀手。饶过所有投降或手无寸铁的人，他们将被送往君临接受审判。  
索罗斯似笑非笑地对他说。“她是对的，你已经变了。”  
“没你以为的那么多。如果她死了，你还是得死。”  
于是他们来了。无旗兄弟们看到索罗斯带着兰尼斯特部队闯进来时都一脸震惊，这足以抚平詹姆对索罗斯的最后一丝怀疑。战斗短暂而血腥，两个女人满脸仇恨地抓着匕首朝士兵们冲过来，随即被杀，那些放下武器的男男女女都被饶过，詹姆为他的士兵严守军纪而感到自豪，他很清楚热血上涌时要继续屠杀是多么容易。  
那个男人披着件浅黄色的披风戴着猎狗的头盔，然而只要稍微多看一会儿，就会知道那不是猎狗。他望向詹姆，随即朝岩洞角落里看去，有三个人被丢在那里。“来找你的婊子吗，弑君者？”他问，声音里淌着仇恨。詹姆想要用剑刺穿他，但当伊林·派恩冲过来占据了他的位置，几乎将他推到墙角时，他没有再上前，派恩无言的咯咯笑声提醒着他，他连半个训练有素的剑客都打不过。想起训练过的左手，詹姆感到愤怒，然而他和派恩一样清楚，派恩是对的。他踉跄几步朝那几个他视野中的躯体走去，他们一动不动，洞中光线昏暗，又隔着一段距离，他看不清他们是谁。他疑虑重重，却又暗暗希望他们不动是因为昏过去了，而不是因为死了。  
另一个人也朝他们的方向走去，走得很慢，披着一件披风，然而那人手上金属的微光告诉了詹姆这是谁。  
“凯特琳夫人，”他大声叫道，她停下来转向他。她的脸上没有丝毫地方可以让人认出曾经的凯特琳·史塔克，除了面对詹姆时的仇恨。跟过去一模一样，假如没有增加的话。她蔚蓝的眼睛变成了奶白色，曾经白皙的肌肤变得像是腐坏的牛奶，黑色的裂口沟壑遍布她的面容，曾经可爱的脖颈从左到右横亘着一条宽宽的口子。所剩无几的头发脆弱而苍白，手像爪子一样蜷曲着。那是一张噩梦中才会出现的脸，不过詹姆有那么鬼魂暗夜来访，并不在乎多她一个。尽管他觉得她将是妞儿的噩梦。“您还是那么迷人。”  
她发出一阵喘息似的噪音，然而言词还未成形便从她被割开的喉咙中漏了出去。她用手抓住脖子再次开口。“弑君者，”她声音沙哑、几不可闻。“婊子，”她望向角落。詹姆于是知道布蕾妮真的在那里。  
不，我的姐姐不在这里，他想。“你认错人了，夫人。”他大声说，拔出剑来，这次没人挡在他面前。  
凯特琳·史塔克夫人从不畏怯，也从没有碍过他的事，詹姆很欣赏她；杀死面前这个怪物同样是为了她的荣誉。她扑打他，疯狂而又笨拙，詹姆轻巧地避开。他现在是个残废，可他仍是一个训练有素的军人，他从未完全忘记他技艺。即使是用左手，他也只劈了三下，便将她的头颅从肩膀上砍了下来。当他转向布蕾妮时，一个魁梧的北方人挡住了他的去路。  
“弑君者，你还真是条汉子，你杀了我们的夫人两次。”他啐了一口，冲向他。“但你杀不了我。我要让你付出代价。”  
有一个短暂的瞬间，他们的剑咬在一起。却足以让他意识到刚刚派恩也许救了他的命，这令他愤怒，同时明白自己很快又会需要人来救他。也许七神听到了他的祷告，正当他力量不支时一柄剑穿透了那人的胸膛，他的一个军官把咽气的男人推倒在地，他朝詹姆点点头以示敬意，便投入了与下一个敌人的战斗。  
他咽下苦水，战场上容不得骄傲，如果他希望自己不假人援手，那么只有再勤加训练。况且，现在他和布蕾妮之间的道路已经扫清，只消几步他就能来到她身旁。  
他在角落里那几个人面前跪了下来。他抓住个子最大的那个人的肩膀，将他转过来面对自己。他长出一口气，真是布蕾妮。那稻草般的头发无疑是她。他抱起面前瘫软的身躯，她一动不动。他把手放在她的脖子上，直到感觉出微弱的跳动。她还活着。  
他跌坐在地，欣慰如此强烈让他自己都吃了一惊。他不知道自己从什么时候开始这样关心这个妞儿，当她出发去寻找珊莎时，他觉得她简直无足轻重，只是一个麻烦。这趟搜寻差点要了她的命。他从没想到她会遭遇这种危险，他根本就没有想过。直到此刻他才意识到她从未远离他的脑海、他的祷告。  
周围的交战之声渐渐止歇，詹姆的目光始终没有从布蕾妮身上挪开。他相信他的手下会处理好一切，而且石心夫人也已经死了。他不能不望着她，离他们上次分别只过去了几个月，然而她看起来好像老了十岁。她还是像他记忆中那样高大、相貌平平，然而她脸上已经有了皱纹，眼睛下已有了眼袋，那并不属于一个二十岁的夏天般的少女。她一边脸颊上裹着绷带，血腥而污秽，另一边的脸颊却像是因为缺吃少睡而塌陷了下去。最可怕的是她的脖子上的伤，层层的淤青和擦伤堆叠环绕着她的脖子，如同一条恐怖的项链。那是绞索留下的痕迹。  
詹姆感到一阵汹涌的怒意，如果他能的话，他要把凯特琳夫人再杀死一次。  
然而他不能，他只能跪在这里，把他的手放在布蕾妮的额头上，放在她受伤的脸颊上。“妞儿，快醒醒，”他低声说。“我大老远地来，你至少醒一醒。”  
她没有动，他也没有动。  
他的手下查看了另外两个人，发现他们也都活着。其中一个是个男孩，看着有些眼熟，然而詹姆没有心思再多瞧他一眼。另一个人则不知是谁，詹姆一从他身上移开视线便忘记了他的长相。他们的脖子里也都有一样的伤痕。  
“我的小姐，”他再次说，“你不能死在这里，你还没有找到珊莎小姐，你那么顽固不会就这么放弃的。”这是真的，詹姆知道如果布蕾妮活下来她一定会继续搜寻。继续他自私地交托给她的使命。“我不会再让你离开我的视线了。放你一个人走，你能给自己惹一身麻烦。”她要么跟他去君临，要么詹姆就跟她走。然而他绝不会让她为了他的荣誉去死。  
如果他不是全神贯注在她身上，一定感觉不到手下的轻微颤抖。然而他是那么专注，于是他看到了她睁开眼的那一瞬，失焦的眼睛因痛苦而模糊，然而却又是那么湛蓝。他已经忘了她有一双多么漂亮的眼睛。  
当她发现他时，他能感到她正努力地把目光集中在他身上，他温柔地把她的头发从额前拂开，接着再次捧住她的脸颊。她近乎无意识地靠向他的手，她的嘴唇翕动了几下，发出微弱的呻吟。她的嗓子一定干得冒火，然而她还是想要说话。  
他朝四下看了看，示意手下把装水的皮囊拿来，轻轻地将几滴水洒在她唇上。她贪婪地吮吸着，痛苦地皱着眉，再次开口。  
“詹姆，”她用破碎的声音说，眼角噙着泪。“你在这儿。”  
“是的。”  
“我呼唤过你，詹姆。”她想要微笑，却做不到，只露出一个脆弱而痛苦的表情。“你来找我了。”  
“我永远都会为你而来，我的小姐。”他说，然而她再也听不到了。  
他毫不吃惊地发现，他说的是真的。  
***


End file.
